Kingdom Hearts my way
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: It's the same story as the real kingdom hearts, but it has a little twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Are story opens up to where we see a girl with short brown hair who was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with light purple linings on it, a dark purple skirt, a light purple belt over her waste, and dark purple, light purple, light blue, and green blue color shoes; she was also wearing a necklace that had a yellow crystal on it. She was falling or well kind of drowning underwater. She opened up her eyes, slowly, as she started to speak. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?" We start to hear music in the background as the girl keeps falling. She starts to fall faster and faster until she opens her eyes again when we see she's on an island. She puts a hand up over her eyes as the sun was shining in her eyes. When she could see clearly she saw one of her friends in the water with her back towards her. The girl smiled as she saw her. She was about to run after her until she stopped herself and looked down at the water.

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

The girl looked up at her friend as she turns around facing her. Her friend smiles as she holds out her hand for her. There was a huge wave behind her as it started to get closer and closer. The girl gasped and ran to her friend with her hand held out to reach her, but before she could reach her the wave came down swallowing her up.

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

The girl looks up at her friend to see she was still standing. She held out her hand again for her. The girl tried to reach her, but the current was too strong for her as it blew her away. She started to float up to the surface as she jumped up to catch her breath.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

She sat up to see the sun going down already. She thought that was a little strange until she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to see her other friend calling out her name and waving to her. She waved back as she started to run towards him. He kept on waving at her until she finally got to him. She bent down to catch her breath as she looked up at him and smiled. He just laughed at her until he looked up at the sky and stopped.

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

The girl tilted her head at him and did the same thing. There was meteor shower but what caught their attention was that there was a person falling from the sky too. The girl gasped as she put her hand on her mouth while her friend was as shocked as her. But while the person kept on falling the girl saw that it was her who was falling.

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

The next thing the girl is up in the sky falling. The boy turns to her to see she was falling. The girl falls as she reaches out her hand to grab her friend's hand. But before she could get it he disappears. She puts her hand down as she hits the water and falls down, down, down deep into the ocean. She opens her eyes until her feet land on something hard. She gasped as she could breathe and everything was black. She took a step until the ground started to glow and birds started to fly all around her. She looked up as they fly away. She looks forward while the music starts to fade away.

I was standing on a platform. I didn't know where I was or what this place was. I turned my head around to see nothing but black behind me as I started to hear a voice inside my head. "So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" It went away as I turned my head back around. I walked forward until I stopped and looked up to see nothing but darkness. I heard a sound as I turned around to see a silver riser come out of nowhere, and a red shield appeared onto of it. It had big black Mickey Mouse symbol on the front of it too, and while this was happening the voice came back. "Power sleeps within you." It said as I turned to my right to see another riser only this one had a green staff above it that had a blue Mickey Mouse symbol like a crystal on top of the staff. "If you give it form…It will give you strength." I looked forward of me to see the same thing only there was sword. "Choose well," then the voice went away. I looked at all of them until I finally made up my mind. I ran to the one in front of me as I jumped onto it. I grabbed the sword as the voice came back. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" I thought the word "yes" and the sword turned to light and vanished in my hand. I gasped as I looked up listening to the voice. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" It went away as I turned around to look at the other too. I thought for a minute until I hopped down and ran to the staff. I grabbed it as the voice spoke. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" Well I don't like magic so I guess that answer is yes. I thought the word "yes" in my head and it did the same thing as the sword did. "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" I thought the word "yes" again and the risers started to sink into the platform. I fell off of the one I was standing on and got back up. I looked from left to right to see the platform was shattering. Then all of a sudden shatters under and I'm falling again. I see nothing but darkness until a bright blue glow appeared. It was another platform as I landed on it. A glow appeared in my right hand the sword from earlier appeared. I grabbed it as I swung it back and forth for fun. "You've gain the power to fight," the voice said. I held the sword with both of my hands and swung it around like I was battling with one of my friends. "All right, you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." I saw something on the platform. I lend over to see what it was until it came up from the ground. I jerked back as a black little creature with yellow eyes appeared. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Two more came up as the first one did. I held my sword as I swung at it and killed it. The other two went away as I killed one of them. I stepped up a little and looked around me for anymore of those things. "Behind you," I heard the voice as I turned around and saw another one. I killed it as three more came. I ran at them and kill all of them. I got a few scratches on my legs but it wasn't bleeding or anything. The last one I killed went down into the platform as black stuff formed on it. I looked down as I saw it close to me. I was trapped I couldn't run or anything. I tried to get away, but it caught my legs and it started to sink me into it. I struggled to get away from it until my back landed on something hard. I was breathing hard as I opened my eyes to see I was on something. I got up on my feet and saw a door. I ran to it to get it open but I couldn't.

"I can't open it…" I thought with my arms across my chest. I turned around as a chest appeared out of nowhere. I walked to it and opened it to see there was nothing in it. Wow a chest with nothing in it now that's something you don't see every day. I turned around to see the door glow. After it did that a big bow appeared. I walked to it as I smashed it with my sword. I looked back at the door to see it glow again. This time a barrel appeared and I just smashed it for fun. The door glowed again as nothing else happened. I walked to it as I reached to open it, but when I did the door opened by itself. I squinted my eyes as a bright light appeared inside it. I walked towards it as I appeared to be somewhere else. What a minute how did I get here? Wasn't I just in a creepy place underwater? This can't be right or can it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Somehow I appeared back onto my island. My island where all of my friends and I hang out at. I saw Lily was there she had short black hair with light blue eyes. On my left I saw Mark and he had short black hair and blue eyes. While on my right I saw Mike who had short brown and dark blue eyes. I was about to talk to them until I heard that voice again. "Hold on. The door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself." I sighed as I knew I was still in the creepy world. I walked up to Lily first as she asked me a question.

"What's most important to you?" I thought for a minute before answering.

"Friendship," I said proud.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" I looked shocked at what Lily just said. I was about to say something until I stopped myself. This isn't the real Lily this is just a dream, maybe it is a dream. Or maybe it's not I don't know. I walked up to Mark next as he asked me a question.

"What are you s afraid of?" I thought for a minute before answering again.

"Being different," I said a little nervous.

"Being different? Is that really scary?" I nodded at him as I walked away I started to shiver as I walked up to Mike this time.

"What do you want out of life?" I thought for a minute.

"To see rare sights," I said that really sure.

"To see rare sights, huh," I nodded at him as I started to hear that voice again.

"Friendship most important to you, you're afraid of being different, and you want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end."

"Sounds good," I said not really sure of what it said but just shrugged at it.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." A bright light came as I found myself on a different platform and not the island. I walked forward and about ten of those creatures from before come out of nowhere. I hold my sword tight as I jump into the air and started swing my sword around. I killed them all as I started to breathe hard. I turned around to see a colorful path appear. I run up it to see it leads to another platform, but this platform was bright as the sun. I walked forward until that voice came to me again. "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." I turned around as I saw my shadow. It was huge but when I kept looking it came up from the ground and started to form into something. I gasped as I walked back with the voice still talking to me. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" It went away as it didn't finish speaking. The shadow became a huge dark creature like the others but this one was bigger. I turned around as I tried to run away but I couldn't. I was trapped as I almost fell over the platform. I turned around, slowly, as I got my sword out. I guess I have no choice but to fight it I guess. I ran after it as I jumped up in the air. I swung at as I missed it. I landed back on the ground as I turned around. The thing lifted its arm and slammed its fit down. I dodged it almost as it hit the platform. I ran at its hand and started to slice it. I could tell this was its weak spot. I hit it one more time and it was finished. My sword disappeared as the creature slammed its hands onto the platform. I jumped out of the way as I fell down on my back. The creature was slowly falling down to the ground as I heard that voice again. "But don't be afraid." I looked down at my legs to see they were getting covered into black stuff. I didn't relies I was under a black hole. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." I turned around on my stomach as I tried to crawl away from it, but the darkness was too strong to escape. I reached out one of my hands as it started to cover into darkness. "So don't forget." I turned back around on my back as it started to cover my body and my face. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. As I was sinking into the darkness I heard the voice say one more thing to me before disappearing. "You are the one who will open the door."

I opened my eyes as I saw a bright blue sky. I sat up as I saw the ocean. I was back on my island I just yawned as went back on the ground. When I did I was face to face by a boy looking down at me. "Whoa…" I jerked back up as I turned around to face him. He just laughed at me as I glared at him. "Give me a break, Percy." Percy who is one of my best friends he had jet black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and some black fingerless gloves too. He was sweet sometimes, but he could get on my nervous sometimes when he just talks and talks about how great he is. Man it just makes me want to just punch him to make him shut up about it. He sat up straight as he just smiled at me.

"Sara, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." He just smirked at me as I stuttered to find the right words to say.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't - , ow!" I got interrupted by Percy smacking me in the head "playfully" is what he says. I put my hand on my head as he bent down in front of me.

"Are you still dreaming?" He said to me. I looked down from him as I spoke.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." I looked at the ground as I started to think out loud. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah sure," I looked up as Percy walked around me to the shore. I turned around too as I started to speak trying to change the subject.

"Say, Percy, what's your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." He didn't turn around to face me he just looked forward.

"I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all," he shook his head as he answered me.

"Nothing," I sighed as he still didn't know where he came from.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here." I put a hand on my head.

"Really," He nodded at me while he was still looking forward.

"But you know…I wouldn't mind to go and see it." I put my hand down, smiling

"I'd like to see it too. Or along with any other worlds out there I want to see them all." Percy turned around as he smiled at me.

"So what are we waiting for?" I smiled back until another voice came.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" I turned my head around to see my other good friend Nikkei. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Who wore a pink shirt that had a white heart on it, a white skirt, pink leggings under the skirt, pink tennis shoes, and a white headband too. She was one of those girls who were all that, but she didn't act like that most of the time. She was holding some logs in her hands. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." She threw the logs at me as I caught them as I fell on my back. Percy just chuckled at me as Nikkei walked up to him. "And you're just as lazy as she is. Besides you guys know how I hate to hold wood it just gets all over you." She said as she put her hands on her hips. Percy just chuckled at her as he put his hands across his chest.

"So you noticed, ok will finish it together. I'll race you!" Nikkei sat down next to me as I looked at Percy like he was crazy.

"Huh?"

"What are you kidding? I just sat down thank you very much." I looked at Nikkei as I just rolled my eyes at her. She could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Ready," I looked at Percy as he put his hands up to his mouth. "Go!" I looked at Percy as he looked at me. I smirked as I ran off with him right beside me. Nikkei sat up as she just walked while Percy and I raced. He looked at me as I just looked forward trying to beat him. As we kept on Percy beat me barely. I groaned at him as he just laughed at me. Nikkei came up as she just shook her head.

"Well, Percy won that one." I growled at her to not rub it in. She just smiled as she walked off leaving me and Percy alone. Percy tapped me on the shoulder as I turned around. He smiled as he started to speak.

"Well, since me and Nikkei collected most of the stuff for the raff. Can you get the rest of the supplies? Sara, are you listening to me?" I was looking at the ground as he was speaking. I looked up at him as I put a hand behind my head.

"Oh yeah, I heard you." He just sighed at me.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" He put a hand on my head as he rubbed my head. I groaned when he stopped. He just laughed as he walked off. I looked at him as I fixed my hair. I hate it when he does that. I walked off as I started to go and find them. I walked over to the shore where I found a log. I walked over to the tree house to where I found the cloth and the rope. Now all I have to find is one more log. I walked over to where Nikkei was to so happily find it. I picked it up as I ran back to where Percy was. I handed him the stuff as he just smirked at me. "Thanks Sara. I found something today too. Here, you can have it." Percy put the stuff down as he handed me a bottle. It looked like a potion bottle, but I don't know what it is.

"Um thanks," I put it in my pocket as Percy spoke again.

"Hey, you tired? Want to call it a day?" I thought for a minute before speaking.

"Yeah I'm starting to get sleepy." He just chuckled at me as he walked past me.

"Okay, it is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." I nodded at him as I walked with him. We walked over to where Nikkei was as I sat on a tree with Percy right beside me while Nikkei just stood. We were watching the sunset as we always did. I was starting to get bored without saying anything until I thought of something to say.

"So, Percy's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be," I turned my head to Percy as he spoke, "Will never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows, if we have to will think of something else." Nikkei said sighing.

"So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Percy asked Nikkei as I nodded in agreement. Nikkei looked up at us then back to the sea.

"Hmm well, I haven't really thought about it. I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned to my side and lend on my back next to the tree. Percy turned his head to look at me as he just smirked. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked out to sea.

"Exactly," Nikkei said as she walked up a little putting her hands on her hips. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Percy said as he looked at Nikkei. Nikkei turned around and spoke looking at him.

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't had come here. I probably would've never thought of any of this." I looked at Nikkei and Percy as I just rolled my eyes at them. Nikkei always had to flirt with Percy or complement him at stuff. "Percy thanks." I saw Percy grin at her as he looked back at the sea while chuckling when he spoke.

"You're welcome," I sighed as I looked back at the sea. I think Percy heard me because he put his hand on my knee. I looked at him as I kicked him back as he fell over in pain. I looked behind the tree as I just giggled at him. I jumped off the tree as Percy got up glaring at me. I just smirked at him as he walked up ahead of Nikkei and me. I walked off too until Nikkei called my name.

"Sara," I turned around as Percy did too. I caught something in my hand as I looked down at it to see it was star shaped fruit. "You wanted one didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…why do you need that Sara," I turned around to see Percy behind me as I looked at him then back down at the fruit.

"If two people share one, their destiny becomes intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Nikkei said as she passed Percy and me. I looked at her as she walked away. "C'mon, I know you want to try it." Percy looked at me as I looked at him as we looked away fast and I started to blush like crazy. I turned to look at Nikkei as I spoke.

"What are you taking about-" Nikkei just started to laugh as I tossed the fruit away as I ran after her. Percy did too not for a short while as we made it to our boats to leave and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In another world far away from Sara's world we see a huge white and blue castle. We enter it to see a white hallway with purple carpet on the floor. A duck who was wearing a wizards outfit with a hat too. He was walking down the hallway to the Kings room. As he was walking he said hello to the brooms that were walking down the hallway too. The duck stopped by a huge purple door. He knocked on the door and a little door opened up as he walked through it. The room was all white/green kind of color as there was a red carpet leading to the front of the room where there was a golden chair where the king sat. The duck walked in while saying in a happy voice. "Good morning, you're Majesty." He walked up to the front of the hall as he spook again. "It's nice to see you this morn- What!" He yelled as he saw the king wasn't there. A yellow dog came from behind the chair as he had a letter in his mouth. The duck grabbed it as he started to read it. The next thing we know he comes running at of the room having a break down as he runs outside. He runs to the gardens where he finds a dog in knights' outfit laying on the ground sleeping. He runs up to him trying to get him up. "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy just didn't make a sound or move. He just kept on sleeping as his friend kept on yelling at him to wake up. The duck lifts his hand up as a lightning bolt comes down from the sky zapping Goofy as he wakes up. He sat up as he looks at his friend as he spook to him.

"Hey there Donald, G' morning," he said to him in a sleepy yet cheerful voice.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald said as he looked around to see if anyone was around to hear them.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy said in a curious voice.

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy," Donald was starting to get annoyed by Goofy as he yelled a little at his friend.

"No, it's top secret!"

"Oh G' morning ladies," Goofy said as Donald froze.

"What?" He turned around to see the Queen and Daisy right behind them as Daisy put her hands on her hips. Donald just laughed randomly as he knew he was in trouble.

Now while that was happening Sara was now getting out of her boat as she started to go look for her friends on the island.

I just got at the island as walked around trying to find Percy and Nikkei. They said they would meet me here, but I don't see them anywhere. The only people I see were Lily, Mike, and Mark but not the others. I thought for a minute to see if I had missed something from our conversation yesterday. That's when it hit me we were suppose to meet at the other side of the island. I ran over there as I saw Nikkei just standing around. I walked up to her as she started to talk with me. "Hey Sara, our raft still needs a name. How about High Winds? What would you call it?" I thought for a minute as I started to think. Nikkei just wanted to call everything something.

"Me, well…hmm…New World," I said as I lifted me hand up high in the air. Nikkei just rolled her eyes at me as I could tell she didn't like it.

"New World, I don't think so. It should be High Winds or do you want to race about it." I sighed as I knew what she meant. We would always race each other if we didn't agree on something.

"Are you girls at it again?" I turned around to see Percy walking up to us was a smirk on his lips. I just rolled my eyes at him as he walked up closer to us.

"Not until Sara agrees to do it. Or do you not want to since I'm going to win anyways." I looked at her as I glared at her.

"I can beat you with my eyes closed thank you very much." Percy just laughed as he started to speak.

"Ok then well, you to know the rules. Whoever tags that tree with the star on it and then comes back wins." I nodded as I walked back with Nikkei right beside me.

"So if I win then I'm captain, and if you win –" I was interrupted by Nikkei talking.

"Then I get to share the paopu with Percy." I was taken aback after what she said to me.

"Huh?" Nikkei turned towards me as she spook.

"Deal, the winner gets to share a paopu with Percy." She turned back around as I was still stunned.

"Wait a minute…" How the heck did I get into this? I thought it was supposes to be about who's the captain not sharing fruit with people.

"Okay on my count! 3…2…1…Go!" We both ran off as Percy yelled "go" for us. I was in the lead as I jumped up and touched the tree. I ran back that is until Nikkei tripped me. I fell down as Nikkei just laughed at me. I got back up as I raced to the finish line. I was right beside Nikkei until I got a little faster and won. "Winner is Rachel!" I lifted my hand up in the air.

"Alright yahoo," Nikkei just put her hands on her hips as she started to talk.

"Hey, it's not such a big deal to call the raft, New World! Geez," I looked at her as she didn't say the other thing. What the heck I thought the bet was to share a paopu with Percy. I walked up to Nikkei as I started to speak.

"What the heck I thought the bet was to share a paopu with Percy. Not about the name." She looked at me as she just smirked.

"What's that oh it was only a joke you should have seen your face when I told you that. I just wanted to see what would happen. Well, do you want to go again?" I shook my head at her as I was already upset and mad at her.

"I'll pass," she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Are you upset or something? I mean it was only joke." I just walked away from her. Why the heck would she do that? I mean if I told somebody that I wouldn't joke about it I would be serious about it. That is unless I'm jealous and I like Percy. I shook my head at the thought of that. What am I saying I don't like Percy we're only friends only that, right? I was looking down too caught up in my thoughts until I hit something. I fell back on my bottom as I rubbed my head.

"Ouch that really hurt." I looked up to see Percy running to me.

"Sara, are you alright?" I nodded at him as he helped me up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking too much I guess." Percy just sighed at me as he shook his head.

"You need to stop thinking so much I mean it worries me when you're like this." I looked up at him as I think I started to blush a little. Percy is worried about me. I tilted my head to the side as I just looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine see, nothing to worry about." I just smiled at him as he just shook his head and sighed at me.

"Whatever well, anyways I need you to look for some food for us. I need you to find…One seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill this up with drinking water, but not from the ocean." He said as he handed me a bottle. I took it as I put it in my pocket. "Bring everything back here when you're done. If you need help just ask." He walked off as I just stayed where I was. I walked up to a bunch of coconut trees as I started to hit them with a stick. Two of them fell down as I picked them up. I walked around until I found a little cave as I found a mushroom. I looked at it as I picked it up and walked out. I walked around the island until I found another mushroom. I ran into the water as I started chase after the fish. I finally caught one then in no time I had two more. I then walked over to are little waterfall. I took out the bottle out of my pocket as I got some water for us. While I was getting water I saw this weird hole over on the other side. I put the bottle away as I walked up to it. I wanted to see what was inside of it so I went in. It was a little dark but I could still see, barely. I walked through it until I saw a cave. I walked in there to see it was the place where Percy and I used to scribble on the walls for fun. I walked around it until I found a mushroom. I smiled as I picked it up. When I did I looked up at a rock it was by as my smile faded. The rock had a picture of two heads looking at each other smiling. I put my hand on it as I started to have a flash back of the drawing.

The flash back started as we see a little girl with short brown hair who was wearing a purple and light purple dress on. There was also a little boy with jet black hair who was wearing a white T-shirt and some blue shorts. They looked at each other as they smiled then looked at their drawings. The girl drew the boy as the boy drew the girl. The flash back ended as Rachel started to draw something on the rock where the picture was. When she was done she looked as she smiled a little. She drew a hand from her head to Percy's head as she was giving him a paopu fruit.

I looked at my drawing until I heard a noise. I gasped as I turned around in alarm. "Wh-Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this world." A man said in a brown coat that had a hood on it. He had the hood over his head so I could see his face. I felt a cold chill go down my back as I started to feel that something was wrong.

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed," he said. What is he talking about this is really weird? It doesn't even make any sense.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!" That was the only thing I could think of. I mean why else would a man be here in a brown coat talking about this place is tied to some darkness and a door.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah, well you'll see. I'm going to go out and learn what's out there!" What does he know that I don't? Sure I never been outside of this island but that doesn't mean he has to tell me in my face I don't know anything outside of this place.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." I turned my head to the right a little to see a door. It didn't have a door knob or anything but it was a door. I turned my head back around to see that man again only he wasn't there. He like just vanished into thin air or something like that. I walked out of that place to have only thought about what he meant. What was he talking about? Maybe he was some crazy guy or maybe he wasn't. Who knows what he was talking about, but I can't let it enter fear into my day. I have a raft to finish. I ran off to where Percy was to have only to see him making something. I walked up behind him as I looked behind his shoulder.

"What are you making?" He jerked a little as he turned his head around to see me just looking at the thing. He put it in his pocket so I couldn't see it anymore.

"Oh nothing it's just a lucky charm I'm making. I found these thalassa shells on the shore. In the old days, sailors always wore them. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." I nodded at him as I thought it was pretty neat how he knew that, but he still didn't know what world he came from.

"Cool can I see it?" He smirked at me as he shook his head.

"No, not until it's done then you can see it." I groaned as I looked down. Man I wanted to see it so bad.

"Fine, well I got the stuff you needed." I gave the stuff to Percy as he took them in pleasure.

"Thanks, Sara! I found something today too. Here it's yours." He handed me another bottle of that potion I got last time. I took it as I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said as I yawned a little. He just chuckled at me.

"You tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah I'm starting to get sleepy after what happened today."

"Ok tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" I nodded at him as we walked off to go find Nikkei. When we did she was already in her boat. She told us that she had to go home early to pack and get her "beauty sleep". I just hate it when she acts like a drama queen. I sighed as I looked out to the sea as I saw the sun set. I walked to the end of the blank as I sat down just watching it. I need to think for a minute before going home. I was still worried about that guy in the cave. What did he mean by all of that? Something just didn't seem right to me in there. I heard a noise beside me as I looked up to see Percy sitting next to me. I smiled at him as he did back but then it faded into a frown. I sighed as I looked back at the front again. "Hey, is something wrong?" I can't tell him I saw this weird guy in a cave and he started to talk all weird. I need to change the subject before he makes me uncomfortable.

"I'm fine just don't worry about it." He gave me a 'are you kidding me' look. I just sighed as I looked down not wanting to talk about it. It was quiet for a minute until Percy spoke again.

"You know, Nikkei's changed." I looked at him not understanding.

"What do you mean?" I had a blank face on while he just looked at me.

"Well…hmmm…" He put his hand on his mouth as he closed his eyes like he was thinking.

"You ok?" He didn't answer for a while until he finally did.

"Sara, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us," I looked at him shocked.

"Huh," was all I could think of to say. He just laughed at me.

"Just kidding," I sort of chuckled in a nervous sort of way.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed Percy."

"Maybe," he said as he nudged me. I looked at him as I rolled my eyes.

"You know I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see I know I can always come back here, right?" I said as I turned to Percy as he just smiled.

"Yeah, of course," I just smiled at him.

"That's good," I looked back out to sea as Percy said something.

"Sara, don't ever change." I looked at Percy to see he was getting up. I didn't know what to say to him. I was a little shocked that Percy said that to me. He just looked out at the sea as he spoke. "I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be right." I looked back out to the sea. Maybe I don't need to worry about that guy after all. I mean yeah it was a little creepy, but Percy made me forget all about that guy. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Percy. "We should head back now." I nodded at him.

"Yeah we should." I got up as we went to our boats and went home to get ready for tomorrow.

Back at the castle, we finally find out what the note says.

**Dear Donald,**

** Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble a brewing.**

**Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one.**

**And that means disaster can't be far behind.**

**I hate to leave you all but I've got to go check into it.**

**There's someone with a "key" – key to our survival.**

**So I need you and Goofy to find her, and stick with her.**

**Got it?**

**We need that key or we're doomed!**

**So go to Traverse Town and find Jackson.**

**He'll point you in the right direction.**

**P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me?**

**Thanks Pal.**

We then found ourselves in the castles library. Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy have finished reading the letter.

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Daisy said worried. Minnie on the other hand was worried but acted calm as she spoke.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said.

"  
Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said as if he was thinking out loud. Donald on the other hand wasn't really worried at all as he walked up a little.

"You're Highness," he said getting Minnie's attention as she turned to him. "Don't worry, we'll find the king and this 'key.'"

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said gladly. Donald then turned to Daisy.

"Daisy, can you take care of –" Daisy cut him off as she nodded.

"Of course, you be careful now both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said as she pointed at a desk. Donald didn't see anything on the desk except for books and paper.

"Over here!" a voice said as Donald looked closer to see a cricket in a waste coat, shoes, and wearing a little top hat too. He took his hat off as he bent down. "Cricket's the name; Jiminy Cricket at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said as Donald put his hand of his heart while Goofy put his hand onto of his head.

Donald and Goofy were walking down a flight of stairs that seemed to be leading them in a basement. While they were walking Jiminy was tell Goofy what happened to his world before he got to the castle. "Gawrsh, Jiminy your world disappeared too?"

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said finishing his story. Donald looked behind him as called out Goofy by his name.

"Goofy?" Goofy looked at Donald then understood something.

"Oh, right…I gotcha. I mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"'Order'" Donald said correcting Goofy.

"Right world order," Goofy said as he started to laugh at himself. Donald just sighed at his goofy friend. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?" They kept on walking until they finally made it to a door. When that walked through it there were a lot of machines in there. There was a little red gummi ship in the middle of the launch pad where they would go to get to different world when they launched. Donald walked up to a microphone at the launch pad as he started to speak in it.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." In the launch crew place, Chip and Dale were listening to what Donald was saying. Chip understood as he told his partner Dale to pull the lever. When he did a huge hand picked up Goofy and Donald as it set them in the rocket. Not before long Pluto jumped on bored too. The Donald got everything ready to launch as the rocket started to fly up. When he was ready Donald yelled blast off for them to head forward, but instead of going forward they had to go down. When they finally got out of the world from falling for so long; they started up again and head straight for Traverse Town to find Jackson and this "key."


End file.
